Touch sensitive mobile devices may be used to provide haptic communications or communications that result in received tactile sensations. In such communications, a person may touch a screen of a first mobile device that is sensitive to a pressure with which the person touches the screen. The touch, its pressure, its motion along the screen, and other parameters related to the touching sensation are used to create and send a haptic signal to a second mobile device. The second mobile device receives the haptic signal and induces a motion or vibration at the second mobile device that is felt by a person holding the second mobile device. The type of vibration, intensity, character, direction, etc. at the second mobile device may be related to the particular movement at the screen of the first mobile device, the finger pressure, etc. In this way, it is possible for two individuals to “feel” each other over a communication network. However, this haptic communication is limited to actions that can be produced by contact with the screen of the mobile device.